KR Wizard: The Alien War
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: AU: Being Born As A Nephilim and A Gate Didn't Make Brendan's Life Any Different. But as the Wizard, he was able to make a difference, changing Despair into Hope. But Brendan discovers that the Phantoms aren't the only thing earth has to worry about. The earth is about to become the battle ground for a century old Intergalactic War, and Brendan is put in the middle of it.
1. The Story Of The Wizard

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Transformers, Knight Rider, Devil May Cry, Or DMC: Devil May Cry

I only own my OC, and Kade

* * *

**Insert Theme: Pulse Of Fate From Kamen Rider Wizard OST**

**_The magic rings, the Wizard Rings. They shine on both hands of the modern Mage as_**

**_he changes despair into hope._**

Normal? That's an understatement. My life has been nothing short of normal. It's been nothing but hell for me. I'm very different from other people. My eyes are different colors, my left eye is Blood Red, while my right eye is Electric Blue. My hair is a sparkling purple.

I had a power of which nobody ever saw, and a power of which I didn't discover until I was 14 years old. I was in fact a Nephilim, A crossbreed of an Angel and a Demon. I could do things of which nobody could do, run faster, jump higher, lift things that no human could do, and those were just the simple things. When I was in school I used to be called "Freak" or "Weirdo", But none of that effected me.

When I turned 17, I was kidnapped by creatures who called themselves Phantoms. Beings born within the bodies of special humans known as Gates, they are created from Despair.

I was subjected among many others in a ritualistic sacrifice that created the Phantoms on the day of a solar eclipse. While many died giving birth to their Phantoms, I managed to keep my Phantom Dragon from emerging by facing despair head on and as a result I obtained magical powers.

Coming to after the eclipse ended, I was attacked by one of the newly-born Phantoms until I was saved by the mysterious White Wizard. Who presented me with the WizarDriver, and the Flame Ring So I could access magic and track down and Destroy Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard. I was motivated to give hope so that no Phantom could ever be born again.

Little did I know, that upon my arrival into the town of Tranquility, California. I would stumble into an even bigger battle that was beyond the Phantoms.

* * *

(Brendan's POV)

Tranquility, California. That's where the next Phantom/Gate combo was located, I didn't think that I'd have to ride all the way to California to catch a Phantom. Apparently, the Phantom is someone at Tranquility High School, but that's the only lead I have.

I enrolled as a senior student, and I have been investigating for some time. So far, the Phantom hasn't revealed itself, nor have I found the Gate. Needless to say, I'm getting rather pissed off that the Gate hasn't revealed him/herself to me. It was about 12:00 when things started to take a turn. I've been leaning against a tree, watching the students do what they did during their free time.

That's when I heard screaming, a female screaming to be exact.

"_It's always got to be a girl? Doesn't it?_" I asked myself as I ran to the source of the scream, which was behind the school. When I arrived behind the school, I peered around the corner and saw a Blue Minotaur Phantom holding a girl by the throat.

I pulled out a Wizard ring, slipped it on my middle finger on my left, and held my hand over my belt.

"_Connect, Please_" A voice said as a red portal opened up in front of me, I reached in and pulled my weapon, The WizarSwordGun, out from the portal. I walked around the corner, and fired a round at him, which struck him in the head, severing one of his horns. The round also made him lose his grip on the girl.

"Silver Bullets!? Are you a Wizard?" Asked the Phantom

I rested the gun on my Shoulder, and smiled.

"Wizard?" Asked the Girl

The Phantom lifted his arm up, and a Fireball manifested into his hand.

"Curses!" He hissed as he tossed the fireball at me.

* * *

Well? What do you think of the first chapter? I got the idea after reading a fanfic called "**An Alien War On Earth**" Written By **RaisingHeart001**. Who I hope will read this. It's thanks to you that I got this idea.


	2. The Ring-Bearing Wizard

(3rd POV)

Mikaela Banes watched in horror as the 18 year old boy became engulfed in flames, of which she couldn't see him burn. The creature that attacked her said he was a "Wizard", That's impossible! Wizards don't exist! But then again, she was attacked by a creature with a striking resemblance to a Minotaur.

Suddenly the flames began to dissipate, they were being sucked up by an unknown force, through the flames, she could see a red portal sucking the fire up, and someone's hand on the center of the portal.

His head was covered in a helmet with no facial features. The face looked like a shiny red gem, with silver bands covering the sides like a huge set of glasses. His chest had the same design, but was more like a muscular set of abs. His legs and wrist had bands with the same colors. His waist had a silver belt with a hand on it, the hand itself was black with gold trim. In his left hand was the gun that the kid had before.

"You ARE the Wizard" The creature said in shock.

The Wizard held his hand out, and on it showed a ring with same design of his helmet on it. "It's Showtime" The Wizard said

**Insert Theme: Life Is Showtime By Sho Kiryuin**

The Wizard walked forward, his appearance was like that of a superhero.

The Phantom sent Ghouls after the Wizard "Get him!" He said

The Wizard simply raised his gun up and fired at the Ghouls, who exploded into sparks. One tried to slice him into two, but the Wizard rolled over a crate and fired again.

He then held the gun with both hands, and the top of the gun folded out, revealing it to be a blade. He started to cut into the Ghouls, which was easy since they went down with only one swing of the sword.

The Wizard then turned his blade back into a gun, and pushed the thumb on the hand of the gun, which the palm opened up.

"_Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!_" A voice said as the Wizard put his hand (The one with the ring on it) over the hand.

"_Flame, Shooting Strike! (Hi-Hi-Hi)_" The barrel of the gun suddenly lit a flame, and The Wizard started to shoot the Ghouls, which made them incinerate into flames. When they were all destroyed, the Phantom snarled.

"I'll be back! And you won't be able to save her next time" He snarled at the Wizard as he disappeared away. The Wizard balled up a fist, but his anger subsided as he had seen that Mikaela had witnessed the whole thing.

"Shit! Gotta Bounce" The Wizard said as he slipped another ring over his middle finger on his left hand. He put his ringed hand over his belt, and it glowed.

"_Teleport! Please_" A voice said as the Wizard disappeared in a flash of red light.

Mikaela watched as her savior disappeared, she never got to even ask him who he was. Though she didn't know...

...They they would soon cross paths again.

* * *

(Tranquility Lake)

Brendan rode into the lake on his Machine Kivaa Winger (A modified version of the Machine Kivaa which was given to him by Wataru Kurenai AKA Kamen Rider Kiva. The bike itself was a customized Honda Shadow 750cc Motorcycle) He had heard that there was a party going on that one of the kids from the school was hosting. This would give Brendan another opportunity to look for the Gate.

Pulling into the lot, He already saw people having fun and doing things that normal people would do. Brendan felt a pang of jealousy in his heart, he had always wanted to be normal again, but fate had made him the Wizard/Nephilim, he couldn't be normal ever again.

He looked among the people there, two of which were attracting the most attention. It was a guy with bright blonde hair, a blue sleeveless jersey, and was wearing a blue hat backwards. The other...oh god! It was the girl that was attacked by the Phantom.

Brendan removed his helmet, allowing the wind to blow through his sparkling purple hair.

"Well, hopefully the Gate is around here" Brendan said as he slipped on his platinum purple pilot shades, hiding his eyes from others. Brendan didn't want to get any unwanted attention about his appearance. He walked over towards a tree, leaned against it, and observed the teenagers. Though it wasn't long until the Blond guy noticed him, and walked over to him.

"Hey, Shades!" The guy yelled at Brendan, who turned his head towards him.

"And Here We Go" Brendan huffed

"What um, what are you doing?" He asked

"I'm enjoying the scenery, living my life, the usual." Brendan said

"You're that new kid who just transferred to our school." The guy said

"I am" Brendan replied

"Well, I want to know who invited you here? This is my party" The guy told him

"It's a public lake, I can be here if I want to, You got a problem?" Brendan fired back

The guy got in his face "Listen, Shades, I don't know who you think you are, but you better watch your back. Because I can really mess your ass up" The guy snarled

Brendan chuckled, before getting in the guy's face "Can you now? Well listen, Blondie, I don't who the fuck you think YOU are, but the last thing you want to do is threaten me. Because I will drop your ass like a rock so fucking fast that your head will spin and fall off." Brendan told him

"You couldn't take me on if your life depended on it" The guy said

Brendan laughed, and then turned towards the tree he was leaning on. He raised his fist and punched the tree. What happened was shocking, Instead of hitting the tree, his fist went right through the trunk and came out the other side.

The guy took a step back, apparently frightened by his strength.

Brendan turned to the guy "Now, you were saying?" He asked

"Okay, Okay, no need to get violent. I won't mess with you" The guy said walking away. Brendan then leaned back against the tree, observing the kids once again.

He was about to give up, when he saw someone else enter the lake. This time, it was someone in a beat up yellow camaro with black stripes.

Brendan watched as two people exited the Vehicle, Brendan remembered the driver of the car, his name was heard when he was in one of the classes: Sam Witwicky. Brendan walked away from the tree, and headed over to his bike, not wanting to get the kid's attention. But as he walked by Sam's car, he felt someone's presence.

He looked around him, and nobody was near him, the only thing that was near him was the crappy yellow camaro. But it was right next to him, and it felt really strong.

"_Could it be possible..._" Brendan turned towards the car, and wondered to himself of the possibility.

"_Nah, it couldn't be_" Brendan walked back over to his bike, mounted it, slipped on his helmet and pulled out.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Brendan rode through the streets of Tranquility, He was now getting pissed, he had not found the Gate, nor the Identity of the Phantom. It was like chasing a ghost. That was until he saw something that even he found was impossible.

Pedaling down the street on a pink bicycle, was Sam Witwicky. Following him, was his Crappy yellow camaro. It wasn't the fact that he was being chased on a girly bike that shocked Brendan, it was the fact that the Camaro was driving with nobody at the wheel. Brendan only came to one conclusion in his mind: Sam had to be the Gate. Brendan pulled the throttle back hard, and chased after the two.

Brendan followed Sam to a parking lot under the a bridge, but had lost sight of him and his Car.

Suddenly the sounds of Sirens filled his ears, and Brendan looked over to see a Saleen S281 Mustang Patrol car.

"_Hmmm, that's weird. Normally they don't have Mustangs as patrol units._" Brendan said in his mind.

Brendan then saw Sam rushing towards the police car, and when he was close enough, the driver side door swung open and knocked Sam off his bike, Sam himself face planted painfully.

"Ouch! Talk about police brutality" Brendan said

Brendan observed Sam as he tried to talk to the cop.

"Officer Listen, I've had the worst day of my life, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! And my car is right there and has followed me here. So Get out of the car!" Sam said slapping his hand on the hood of the mustang.

Instead of helping Sam, the Mustang lurched forward, pushing Sam onto the ground, and kept bucking forward at Sam.

"What's going on?" Brendan asked

Suddenly, Brendan felt another Presence again, this time it was coming from both inside the Police Car, and the Police car itself. Brendan peered inside the Police car, and saw something shocking. He saw the Minotaur Phantom. He climbed out of the car, and grabbed Sam by the shirt.

"This is the boy you were looking for?" The Phantom asked the Car.

The lights of the Police Car flashed twice, and the Phantom laughed.

"Then I'll leave you to him" The Phantom said

What happened next was shocking, The police car began to fall apart, pieces of metal rearranging, folding in, shifting and changing into something that was almost out of a nightmare. What was once a police car, was now a large robot with glowing blood red eyes. Sam screamed as he picked himself quickly off the ground and ran for his life.

Though he wasn't going to get far, as the robot followed him, and used his arm to swat Sam. Sam flew into the air and crashed onto the Windshield of a car. Brendan could only watch in horror as the Robot slammed his fist down next to Sam.

"**Are You Username: Ladiesman217?**" The robot asked

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sam asked

"**ARE YOU USERNAME: LADIESMAN217!?**" The robot roared

"Yeah" Sam meeped

"**Where is the Ebay item 21157? WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!?**" The robot roared as Sam quickly rolled off the car before the robot flipped it over.

Sam ran again, and out of Brendan's sight.

"No time to stand around" Brendan said as he sped towards where Sam was.

(Where Sam Was)

Sam had just knocked Mikaela off her Moped, and she snarled.

"What is your Problem, Sam?" Mikaela asked

"Look there's two Monsters, and they're coming right at us" Sam cried as the Giant Robot and the Phantom plowed through two cars.

Suddenly, The yellow camaro, along with Brendan came roaring past them. The yellow camaro did a 180 tail spin and knocked into the legs of the robot, While Brendan began to fire silver bullets from his WizarSwordGun at the Phantom.

The yellow camaro pulled up alongside Sam and Mikaela.

"You have to get in the Car." Sam said

"Sam-No! I-"

"Trust Me! TRUST ME!" Sam cried as the two climbed in.

Brendan pulled up next to the Camaro and said "Let's go!"

The Camaro peeled out as Brendan followed closely behind.

The robot snarled, as did the Phantom "THAT DAMN WIZARD!" The Phantom roared as the Robot grabbed the Phantom and Transformed back into a car to take off after them.


	3. The Identity Of The Wizard Is Revealed

**Insert Theme: Pretty Handsome Awkward By The Used **

In a cloud of dust, Brendan and the Camaro came out, the Police Car and The Phantom following closely behind them. The Police car tried to overtake the Camaro, but Brendan blocked the car from passing. He also turned and fired his WizarSwordGun at the Car.

The camaro then drove through the glass window of the building, Brendan followed as yellow car knocked down shelves and things to slow the Cruiser down. It worked, and the Police Cruiser spun wildly out of control, enough Time for them to escape.

* * *

(Industrial Complex)

The camaro and Brendan pulled into an alleyway near an Industrial Complex, and The camaro shut off it's engines. Brendan turned on a setting on his bike which muted the sounds of the Machine Kivaa Winger's engine. The police car roared as it rode past us. Brendan stayed as quiet as possible, he didn't want to blow his cover.

Before Brendan could get an answer, The Camaro roared forward, flying past the Police car. Brendan went after them as he saw the Camaro pull a 180 and dumb Sam and Mikaela out of the car.

The camaro did something which Brendan found shocking yet again. The car transformed into a giant yellow robot with blue eyes, they felt very protective and kind. It made a defensive stance in front of Sam and Mikaela.

The Police car turned back into a Robot, allowing the Phantom to jump out, while the Robot tackled the Yellow Robot to the Ground. The Phantom approached Sam and Mikaela

"Give into Despair, Humans" He said

Suddenly, He was hit by Silver bullets and jumped back.

**Insert Theme: Pulse Of Fate From Kamen Rider Wizard OST**

All eyes turned back to where the shots originated, and they were from, and standing there was Brendan, with the WizarSwordGun in his hands.

"The Ring-Bearing Wizard!" The Phantom roared

"Wizard?" Sam asked

"I knew you were after these two" Brendan said as he turned to Sam and Mikaela "Go and Hide" Brendan said

The two began to head towards the nearby tool shed, but observed the two

"I don't have time to play with you" The Phantom said

"Yeah, well, Same here" Brendan said as he put his left hand, which had a ring on it that had a hand on it over his belt buckle.

"_Driver On, Please_" A voice said as the Buckle suddenly turned into the Silver belt that Mikaela saw before.

"So, I'll make this quick" Brendan said as he slipped on a the red ring that Mikaela recognized.

Brendan grabbed the two sliders on the side of the belt, and pushed them in the opposite directions, making the hand face the right side instead of the left.

"_Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin!_" A voice said

Brendan put his finger on the top of the ring "Henshin" Brendan said as he flipped the visor of the ring down, then put his ringed hand over the belt.

"_Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!_" Brendan put his arm out to his to the side, and a red portal opened up. The Portal went through Brendan, and as it passed, his body became covered in a black armour.

**Insert Theme: It's Showtime From Kamen Rider Wizard OST**

Mikaela immediately recognized the Armour, It was the Wizard who saved her a couple of days ago.

Brendan WAS the Wizard.

"It's Showtime!" Brendan said holding his ring near his face.


	4. Wizard Vs Minotauros

**Insert Theme: It's Showtime From Kamen Rider Wizard OST**

(3rd POV)

The Phantom pulled out his large axe and charged at Brendan, who in turn, Charged at him. The Phantom swung his axe, But Brendan kicked it away. Then Brendan did a spinning kick to the Phantom's chest, shoving him a few feet away and buying Brendan a few seconds.

Brendan grabbed the two slides on his WizarDriver and moved them in the opposite direction. Then placed his left hand over the driver.

"_Connect, Please_" A voice said as a red portal opened up.

Brendan reached into the portal and pulled out his WizarSwordGun, resting it on his shoulder as the Portal disappeared. The Phantom charged again, but didn't make it very far as Brendan aimed his weapon and fired. Silver Bullets pounded the Phantom, making his body spark like a Christmas Tree. Switching tactics, Brendan changes his WizarSwordGun from Gun Mode to Sword Mode, and charged at the Phantom.

The Phantom ran at Brendan again, and swung his axe. The two blades hit each other with a lould metallic CLANG. Brendan pushed the axe away and came in fast. He started slashing away at the Phantom with speeds that no swordsman could

achieve. The Phantom was able to get a few hits in, and managed to push the Ring-Bearing Wizard away, giving him time to thrust his axe at Brendan.

Brendan did a move in which was known as The Stinger, he thrusted his blade at the Phantom, and the resulting collision caused Brendan's blade plow through the Phantom's axe, shredding it into pieces, while also blowing the Phantom another few feet away and off his feet.

"Had enough?" Brendan asked

The Phantom responded with a roar, and charged at Brendan like a bull, aiming his sharp horns at Brendan. Brendan reacted quickly by using his blade as a shield to block the horns. Due to the force of the impact, Brendan slid across the gravel as the Phantom kept running.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Hold It! Hold It!" Brendan said as his feet finally managed to get some traction in the gravel.

He slashed into the Phantom again, and jumping front flip over the Phantom, putting him a good distance away from him. Brendan landed, and reached for a new ring on his belt, this one had a yellow visor face on it.

"Rowdy kids get grounded" Brendan said as he slid the ring on his finger, and switched the Driver again to Henshin mode.

He placed his hand over the Driver, and this time got a different response.

"_Land, Please! Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon!_"

This time, Brendan placed his hand out in front of him, towards the ground. A yellow portal opened up below him, and as it went through him, rocks floated around him. His appearance had changed, the gem like spots on the chest and head were now yellow, as well as the braces on the legs and arms, and the helmet was now a square shape.

**Insert Theme: Last Engage From Kamen Rider OST**

"You...You can change elements!?" The Phantom asked as he charged again like a bull at Brendan.

"Pretty Much" Brendan said as he placed another ring over his finger and held it over the Driver.

"_Defend! Please_" A voice said as a giant pillar of rock came out of the ground in front of Brendan. The Phantom plowed through the pillar, but ended up getting himself stuck, his head sticking out one end.

Brendan tilted his head and chuckled "You're a dumbass" He said as he did a spinning upper kick, shattering the pillar and sending the Phantom into the air.

Brendan pulled out another Ring and slid it over his finger "This one will blow you away." He said as he placed his hand over the Driver.

"_Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu! Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!_"

The portal opened up above Brendan and he jumped right through it, his appearance had changed again. This time, he was green and his helmet was a triangle shape. He swung his sword at the Plummeting Phantom, followed by a double kick to the back. The phantom fell to the ground, his body smoking from the constant attacks.

Brendan slowly landed to the ground, and slipped his Flame Ring back on, then held it over the Driver.

"_Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!_" Brendan then changed back into his Flame form, and slips a new ring on his left hand middle finger.

"Time for the finale" Brendan said as he pushed the slides on his Wizardriver into Spell Mode.

"_Lupacchi Magic, Touch To Go! Lupacchi Magic, Touch To Go!_" Brendan place his left hand over the driver.

"_Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!_" A portal opened below Brendan's feet, and a twister of flames swirled around his right leg.

Brendan ran and did frontflip, propelling himself into the air. He flipped into the air before doing a flying side kick. He flew downward at the phantom, and struck him dead on, the impact made a blinding light. Brendan landed a few feet away from the Phantom, whose body was now sparking, and held his ring up to his face as the Phantom cried before he exploded in a massive ball of fire.

"Well, My job's done" Brendan said as he headed towards where the others were.

* * *

Brendan found Sam and Mikaela, who were looking at the yellow robot approaching them. Mikaela was the first to notice Brendan.

"Are you guys okay?" Brendan asked

"We're fine, we didn't get hurt" Mikaela said to the Wizard

"That's good" Brendan said as he saw the Robot.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Mikaela

"It's a robot, more like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese, yep, definitely Japanese " Sam said as he got closer to the robot.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Mikaela asked

"I don't think it wants to hurt us" Sam said

"Really? Do you speak robot? Because they just had a giant droid deathmatch!" Mikaela said

The robot looked at Sam in a way that was puzzling. The looked at Brendan, but it was more of curiosity.

"I think it wants something from me" Sam said

"What?" Mikaela asked

"Well, cuz the other one was talking about my Ebay page" Sam told them

Mikaela shook her head in disbelief "You are the strangest boy I've ever met"

"Can you talk?" Sam asked the robot

"_XM Satellite Radio...Digital Cable Brings You...Columbian Broadcast System_" The robot replied using the Radio.

"So...you talk through the radio?" Asked Sam

"_Thank you, you're beautiful, You're wonderful, you're wonderful_" The robot said clapping his hands and pointing at Sam.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked

"Last night? What the hell happened last night?" Brendan asked

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain...throughout the inanimate vastness of space...angels will rain down like visitors from heaven, Hallelujah!_" The robot said

"Visitors from heaven? What are you some sort of Alien or something?" Asked Mikaela

The robot nodded before transforming down into his Camaro Form "_Anymore questions you want to ask?_" he asked opening his door for them.

"He wants us to get in the car" Sam said

"And go where?" Mikaela asked

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back on life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam retorted

"You guys go with him, it, whatever, I'll follow you" Brendan said as he snapped his fingers, and The Machine Winger Kivaa immediately rolled over to Brendan.

* * *

Brendan followed the yellow camaro as it drove down the road, his mind wandered.

"_Aliens exist? Kengo would be pissed to find out I discovered Alien life before him._" Brendan thought to himself.

However his thoughts were cut short as he saw the Yellow Camaro grind to a halt, and dump Sam and Mikaela on the side of the road before turning around and leaving.

"That car is sensitive, I mean $4,000 just drove off" Sam told Mikaela

The roar of an engine caught their attention as Brendan turned to see a Yellow and Black Striped Chevy Camaro Concept car pull up.

Brendan jaw dropped, and if it had gone any further, it would have reached Hell by then.

"What!?" Sam asked

The two climbed back into the car, and Brendan stood there with a shocked look on his face. The camaro then pulled out, and Brendan followed once again.


	5. Meeting The Autobots

Author's Note: I'm finally at the moment we've all been waiting for! The chapter where Optimus Prime and the Autobots will meet Kamen Rider Wizard. I'm sorry I've been very quiet for the last couple of days. I got a new Phone, A Samsung Galaxy S3 Mini! My first 4G Phone!

I'm also going to be adding little surprises here and there to the story, probably add a couple of Kamen Riders into it.

* * *

(3rd POV)

**Insert Theme: Arrival On Earth From Transformers Score**

Sam, Mikaela, The Yellow Robot, and Brendan arrived at another private area, the Camaro plowed through the locked gate, breaking the chains and allowing them to enter.

Sam and Mikaela exited the car, the wind blowing through their hair. Brendan removed his helmet, allowing the feeling of coolness flow through him. That feeling was soon replaced with curiosity and fear, as Brendan's Nephilim senses picked up a powerful surge of energy reaching the Earth.

Brendan looked up to the sky, and saw that five massive flaming meteors falling down towards earth. Each one went in a different, with the exception of two of them. One went in Sam and Mikaela's direction, while the other went in Brendan's. They hit the ground a couple of kilometers away from them.

Brendan drove his Machine Kivaa Winger towards the one that closest to him, while Sam and Mikaela followed the one that crashed near them.

Brendan finally found the Meteor, or at least that was he used to think it was. It was a giant metal ball, half of it was buried in the earth, and it left a trail in the earth. That was when the Ball suddenly started to transform into a huge, but plain robot. This one was different, it didn't have that male figure to it like the other robots did, its body was more slender and curvier. It looked more female.

The robot then left, but not without looking back at Brendan, his Blood Red and Electric Blue eyes locked onto her Neon Blue Eyes. Brendan looked at the emotion that she was showing, and it was one of sadness. She then took off running, leaving a confused Brendan behind. Brendan then took off after Sam and Mikaela, who had already left again.

* * *

Brendan had followed them to a secluded Dark Alleyway, and pulled along side them. A mist rolled over an area of the Alley, where a pair of lights cut through the mist. It wasn't long until a mighty blue Peterbilt 379 Semi-Truck with red flames came through the mist.

The sounds of other vehicles filled Brendan's ears, as he turned to see five Vehicles: A Charcoal Black GMC Topkick, A Yellow Hummer H2 with Medical Decals and Sirens, A Silver Pontiac Solstice, and A Purple Porsche 911 Carrera. The Peterbilt slowed to a stop right in front of the three, its air brakes hissed as it finally stopped. The Peterbilt began to transform, parts slowly beginning to break Apart to form a giant robot. The other Vehicles decided to do the same, as they transformed around them.

(Brendan's POV)

The other robots weren't as big as the Peterbilt, so I assumed that he was the Leader, or commander, or something like that. When they were done Transforming, the big one kneeled down in front of us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Holy shit! His voice is deep!" I thought to myself

"They know your name" Mikaela said

I leaned towards Sam's ear "You entire fucking name!" I whispered

Sam stared with scared eyes at the Peterbilt Bot "Y-Yeah"

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron," He introduced

"But you can call us Autobots for short" The H2 bot told us

"Autobots, fitting name for a group of Aliens who turn into cars. Welcome to Earth, Optimus Prime" I commented, smiling warmly.

Optimus returned the smile "Thank you for your warm reception" He said

"What's Crackin Little Bitches!"

Sam, Mikaela, and I turned to see the Solstice bot perform a flip through the air before landing with a thinking pose.

"One of My first lieutenants. Designation: Jazz" Optimus Introduced

I looked at the other robots, but my eyes laid upon one that I had seen before.

This was the one who turned into the Porsche, she had the slender female figure that I saw before. She was staring at me, and it wasn't in a bad way, it was in a good way. She was eyeing my figure, like she was looking for something. I felt really awkward, and did the worst possible thing ever...

...I blushed. The female robot tilted her head in a confused way, and then giggled, Like I had done something funny.

"And this is my other First Lieutenant, Elita One." Optimus introduced

**Insert Theme: Cybertron from Transformers: The Score**

Mikaela turned to Optimus and finally decided to speak after being so quiet for a while. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron", Optimus replied.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

Optimus reached to the side of his face and pressed something that looked like an ear or a horn, I don't know. A bright blue light shot out of his optics and the ground started to crack.

I knew it was just a hologram, but the scene still scared me. It was a war-ridden planet with large abysses and robots fighting against each other.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Sam gasped, "My grandfather!"

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

Optimus answered the boy's question simply, "eBay."

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army", Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished", Optimus added and straightened up on his feet. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Sam, Please god tell me you have those Glasses" I asked him


	6. Whoops, Sorry My Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard Or Transformers. Just My OC.

(Brendan's POV)

Sam and Mikaela had climbed back into Bumblebee, while I had climbed onto my Bike and told the Bots to follow us. Elita-One followed right behind me.

Every time I looked back at her, I got this weird feeling inside my chest, it would tighten up, and I would blush. I'm probably going through a phase, it will go away later.

We reached his house within 15 minutes, and pulled up behind his house. Sam climbed out and told us to watch the Autobots.

"The fuck!? Seriously? Anata ga kirai na hitodearu!" I said

"You speak Japanese?" Asked Mikaela

"Well, most of my jobs took place in Japan, so I had to take up the language. It's sometimes very useful in some situations." I explained

Mikaela walked up and unexpectedly hugged me, which I didn't understand why she did.

"I never got to properly thank you for saving me the other day, so thank you for saving my life." She said

I gave her a warm smile "It's no problem, I was merely doing my job as a Kamen Rider, and as a Wizard. I would have saved you regardless" I said

Suddenly, Transforming was heard as we turned to see the Autobots transforming and walking over the fence into Sam's yard.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked Optimus

"We do not have much time, we must have those glasses" Optimus said as he walked over the fence.

I facepalmed "Karera mo, chōki-tekina nintai ga bitokudearu shitte iru nodesu ka?"

I asked myself as me and Mikaela chased after them.

I only got to see Optimus crush the fountain with his massive feet and Sam silently flipping out at him.

"Whoops! Sorry my bad" Optimus said

"You couldn't...you couldn't wait for five...you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just Stay!" Sam whispered in frustration as he looked at me and Mikaela.

"I told you to watch them! I told you!" Sam said

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a bit of a rush" Mikaela replied

"Oh, this is bad!" Sam groaned

I heard barking as I saw a small chihuahua pee...right where Ironhides foot was resting.

"Mojo! Mojo! Off the robot!" Sam gasped as he ran for his dog

"Ugh! Wet!" Ironhide grumbled, flicking his toe, which flipped the dog into the air.

With lightning fast reflexes, I put on a new ring and held it over the WizarDriver.

"_Levitate! Please!_" A voice said as I used the Levitation Ring to catch the dog in mid-air, a red portal rested below him. The Autobots watched in awe as I held the dog in the air. I then dropped him gently down on the ground.

Sam grabbed his dog "Easy! Easy! Hold On! Hold! This is Mojo! This is Mojo!" Sam panicked as Ironhide whipped out his cannons and aimed them at the poor boy and dog.

"He's a pet of mine. He's a pet! Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away...put the...put them away. please." He said

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide rumbled

"A what? No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my… This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam turned to me and Mikaela when we had run over to him.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide growled.

"He peed on you?" Sam asked and then turned to his dog. "Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide scolded the small dog too as he put away the cannons.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance. That's all that is!" Sam explained for the charcoal black Autobot.

"My pede's gonna rust", Ironhide grumbled.

When Sam ran inside his house, I quickly ran over to my bike and grabbed the piece of cloth I usually use to clean the bike with, then ran back over to Ironhide.

"Ironhide!"

"Hrm?" Said Autobot grunted.

"Lift your pede, please", I showed him the cloth so he would understand what I wanted to do.

Ironhide snorted, but lifted his pede so I could wipe off the urine. When I was done, I placed back over in the bike.

"Thank you, young one" Ironhide said

"No problem" I replied

I then saw Optimus lifting Mikaela into what appeared to be Sam's bedroom.

"Time is short" Optimus said

"Jeez, he's in a rush. But then again, our planet might become a battleground if those glasses aren't found." I said to myself

Just then Optimus turned to the others and said "Autobots, fall back" as everyone started move away from the house, and tried to hide, unfortunately, their version of hiding was going back into vehicle mode in the middle of the backyard.

"This isn't hiding! This isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a truck stop!" Sam hissed

I heard him stammer something about his mother's flowers—Optimus must have stepped on those too—before saying, "Listen to me. You've gotta listen to me. My parents come out here and they see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

Optimus gave a frustrated sigh, "We must have those glasses."

"I know you need the glasses," Sam said with equally strained patience. "I've been looking everywhere."

I then saw Optimus wipe a hand over his face—a very human-like reaction, actually.

"Keep searching," he said tersely

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes," Sam pleaded with the Autobot leader.

"Ten minutes. Please? I'm begging you," and Optimus shifted positions, clearly not wanting to. "You got to—You're making a racket."

"Don't you remember, Sam?" I muttered. "Autobots can't tell time. He'll be back in about one minute, I guarantee it."

"I can't concentrate," he said, trying to make it seem as legit as possible to the alien that didn't understand his disorganization. "You want me to look and I'm hearing—"

Optimus finally waved a soothing hand at him. "Calm down, calm down," he said, finally retreating from the window.

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here."

It was amazing that his parents couldn't hear him freaking out. Or for that matter, what was going on with their Autobot friends.

I was sure Optimus's voice could be heard, much less felt as it vibrated through your body when he said, "Autobots, fall back."

"Thank you. Please, five more minutes. Okay? Okay."

I jumped when Optimus ordered, "Move!" I was sure they heard that one!

"Can't you be quiet! He wants us to be quiet! Argh!" Optimus whispered angrily at the others.

That was when Ratchet tripped over a set of power lines, this made his sirens go off, and he spun on one foot before crashing to the ground, crushing a small shed as he fell.

The lights of all the houses went out, as Ratchet had severed the power to the neighboring houses.

"Sweet lord, you've only been on earth for 3 hours and you're already fucking things up!" I muttered

"They can't help but be clumsy, their males. They always intend to mess things up" A female voice said from behind me, making me jump.

I turn to see Elita-One standing behind me, observing the mess the other's were making.

"Good God! You scared me!" I said

"Apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you." She said politely

"Nah, it's cool. Say, shouldn't you be helping them?" I asked her

"I am, I'm doing recon" She said

"Cool" I said

"You know, I find you humans to be a fascinating species." Elita told me

"Well, we are a pretty cool race. But we're not as cool as you. I mean, the ability to turn into cars or trucks is pretty badass. That would be a great advantage to have in some cases" I replied

Elita then looked over me again, this time her optics locked onto the Flame Ring on my right index finger.

"That thing on your hand, it's giving off massive energy readings." Elita said

I looked down at my ring "That's one of my Wizard Rings" I told her

"Wizard Rings? Aren't Wizards fictional characters in those literary devices you humans call books?" Asked Elita

"Wizards do exist. They hide among the human race in plain sight. Kind of like you guys." I said

"Are you a Wizard?" She asked

"I am. You can call me Brendan" I said

Suddenly, I saw flashing lights approaching the house, which meant police. But usually Police aren't the first to respond to an "Earthquake" It's usually the fire department.

"Something isn't right" I said as I used the Levitation Ring once more

"_Levitation! Please!_" A voice said as I began to hover into the air, and peered over the brush.

I saw Sam and Mikaela being tossed into the back of a black SUV that had decals labeled S7 on the sides.

"Sam and Mikaela just got taken!" I cried as I quickly pulled out another ring and placed it over the driver.

"_Garuda! Please!_" A voice said

A tray with assorted pieces appeared in front of me. The pieces then put themselves together, forming a red bird. I then inserted the Garuda ring into its body.

"Follow that SUV" I told the Bird as it chirped and flew after the SUV.


	7. Sector Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned except my OC.

(3rd POV)

Simmons decided to already question the two of them.

"So, LadiesMan217", Simmons started off while he pulled out Sam's cell phone from a plastic bag and turned back to them. "That is your eBay username, right?"

Mikaela looked at Sam with a frown like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it", Sam explained for Simmons.

"What do you make of this?" Simmons pushed a button and the phone began to play the recording from last night. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan", Mikaela said, with a slightly pissed voice.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed", Simmons put a dramatic pause. "Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cuz this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…", Sam began.

Simmons clicked his tongue, "Really?"

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now, because it's back! It came back!"

"Well, not by itself", Mikaela said.

"Well no!" Sam replied quickly.

"Because cars don't do that! Because that would be crazy!" Mikaela finished. Everyone started to laugh forcefully.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" Simmons asked.

"What? Like a Martian? Like, what, E.T? No", Sam spoke nervously.

"It's an urban legend…", Mikaela added.

But that wasn't enough for Simmons. "You see this? This is a 'do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever!"

**Insert Theme: "Criminals are Hot" from Transformers: The Complete Expanded Score**

Sam remained silent, but Mikaela just shrugged and probably thought it was just a plain joke. "You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

Simmons turned to her with a slug face, "You. In the training bra. Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?" Sam asked with confusion.

"It's nothing!" Mikaela replied quickly in panic.

"A grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" Simmons persisted.

Mikaela inhaled deeply before she began explaining, "You know those cars my Dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked with a low voice.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Simmons yelled. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

"That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life." the radiation scanner device in the boot making loud sounds again. "It is time to talk!"

**CRASH!**

**Insert Theme: "Autobots to the Rescue" from Transformers: The Complete Expanded Score**

Exactly one nanosecond after Simmons's last words, They smashed straight into something big and the vehicle spun out of control before crashing to the side of the road. But it wasn't over yet. Two giant metal hands smashed through the side windows and grabbed the roof of the car. Everyone panicked and screamed.

"Whoa!"

"Big, it's big!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam called out.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

The roof of the car was then torn off, and the SUV fell to the ground. They all bounced in their seats when the car hit the hard asphalt. Optimus shone a light on them before he turned it off so they could see him properly. Sam could Brendan in his Kamen Rider Wizard form, but he was in Hurricane Style than the Flame style. This allowed him to hover in the air right next to Optimus.

"You A-holes are in trouble now", Sam chuckled. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friends…"

"Optimus Prime and Kamen Rider Wizard", He finished

"Taking the children..." Optimus started

"...Was a bad move!" Brendan finished

Sector Seven then pointed their weapons at the Autobot Leader and the Ring-Wielding Wizard.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons!"

The Autobots jumped from a bridge and aimed their weapons at Sector Seven.

"Freeze" Ironhide said

Jazz spread his hand out "Gimme Those!" The guns were ripped from the hands of Sector Seven Agents and were magnetically attracted to Jazz's hand.

Optimus bent down to Simmon's height, while Brendan floated down, his WizarSwordGun aimed (Which was in Gun Mode) at them just in case.

"Hi, there" Simmons greeted Optimus and Wizard with a lightly shaking voice.

"You don't seem afraid..." Optimus started

"...Are you not surprised to see us?" Brendan asked

"Look," Simmons started "There are S-7 Protocols, Okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you"

"Get the fuck out of the car!" Brendan snarled

Simmons Stuttered "All Right. Me? You want me to-"

"NOW!" Optimus Roared, making everyone in the car jump.

A Sector Seven man opened Sam's door, or at least what was left of the door, so they could get out. Brendan was about to help Mikaela out with her handcuffs, but noticed that she had already undone them herself.

Simmons kept rambling off in fear, but it didn't really bother Brendan. Brendan walked up to Sam and Mikaela, Mikaela undoing Sam's handcuffs.

"So you're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam frowned

Brendan sighed, he too heard about Mikaela's "Criminal Record", since Garuda was sitting right under the seats.

Brendan snapped his fingers, and the Red Familiar flew over towards Brendan and rested on his shoulder.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that" Mikaela sighed

"We all have secrets that must never be revealed. I have some which will forever scar me" Brendan said

"Sam, Brendan, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my Dad in. When have you ever had to sacrifice something in your perfect little life?"

"Mikaela, I've made sacrifices that I've regretted doing. At least you both have satisfaction and comfort in knowing you still have a living family." Brendan said with pain and sadness in his voice.

Mikaela looked at Brendan with a shocked expression on her face, she knew exactly what he was trying to tell them.

"You don't have a family? Do you?" Asked Mikaela

All Brendan did was slowly nod, which was all the confirmation that Mikaela needed.

They heard Simmons, who had his hands up and stared at the Autobots with his companions "Big Guys. Big guys with big guns".

Sam walked up to Simmons "Where is Sector Seven?" He asked

"Answer Me!"

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. NOT YOU, YOUNG MAN!" Simmons spat out angrily at Sam.

"How'd you know about the Aliens?" Mikaela asked

"Where did you take my Parents?" Sam demanded

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Simmons told them

"No?" Brendan asked as he rummaged through Simmons pockets.

"Hey! Green Bean! You touched me! That's a federal offense!"

Brendan pulled out Simmon's badge and ID-Card and waved it in front of the man "Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

Simmons scoffed "Yeah. Brave now with all of a sudden, with all their big alien friends standing over there"

"Bitch, Please! I could kick your ass up and down the street with only one hand behind my back." Brendan said

"Now, where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied

The next thing they knew, a can of something hit Simmons in the head from above. When Brendan looked up, water came out from Bumblebee's crotch part. And where did it pour? Straight on Simmons, who protested loudly at the treatment.

Sam and Mikaela laughed together. Brendan literally fell to the floor, roaring with laughter and clutching his stomach.

"Hey Simmons, I know you were into that kind of thing!" Brendan said laughing again.

Elita giggled again, not at Simmons, But Brendan's reaction. She found it kind of cute.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man" Optimus scolded, but mirth could be heard in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?!" Simmons shouted, soaking wet. Bumblebee stopped what he was doing, and shrugged.

Brendan picked himself up off the ground and patted the scout on his leg "Bee, I'm giving you points for creativity and originality. That was fucking Hilarious! Way to go, Bee" Brendan said as the Autobot shyly rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment to the compliment.

After a few moments, Brendan regained his cool and looked at Sam and Mikaela "Alright, lets go to work" Brendan said

"Pardon?" Sam asked

"Just handcuff the agents" Sam grabbed the handcuffs and went into action.

"On The Ground! Now!" Brendan ordered a group of Agents, who quickly responded by laying on the ground.

Brendan slipped on a ring and held it over the Driver.

"_Bind! Please!_" A voice said as Brendan aimed his hand at the Agents, and white chains wrapped around the legs of the Agents, restricting their mobility completely. Then Brendan walked over and Handcuffed the Agents Hands.

"Alright, Tough Guy, Take It Off!" Mikaela told Simmons

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Your clothes, All of it, off"

"For what?!"

"For threatening my Dad"

"Damn, Kaela! That's pretty hardcore! But I'm not watching" Brendan said facing the opposite direction away from them.

"Brendan, could you please come here?" Optimus asked the Wizard

"Sure" Brendan said as he flew over towards Optimus and landed in front of him.

"What'd you want?" Brendan asked

"We have a few questions regarding these "Magical Powers" that we saw earlier, and were wondering if you could as you humans say shead some light on the situation?" Optimus asked him

Brendan was about to answer, but the sounds of Helicopters filled his ears, as everyone turned to see more Sector Seven Agents heading their way.

"Damn It!" Brendan groaned


	8. Switch On! It's Space Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze, Transformers, Devil May Cry (All The Games) or It's reboot DMC: Devil May Cry.

I only own my OC.

(3rd POV)

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted before punching the ground with Jazz. They emitted a blue shockwave together towards the vehicles at the distance. Then we clearly heard the sound of screeching tires, so the people who were in the SUVs didn't get injured in any other way.

"Roll out!" Optimus commanded. The other five Autobots transformed to their Alt modes and drove away with screeching tires.

Brendan hovered into the air "I'll cover you" He said as he put on a ring and held it over the driver.

"_Smokescreen! Please!_" A voice said as white smoke shot from the ring, covering the area with a thick veil of smoke. Impossible for anyone to navigate.

Unless you were a Kamen Rider or a Transformer.

Brendan landed and leapt onto the Machine Kivaa Winger, pulling back the throttle, allowing the engine to roar with fury. He did a donut and pulled alongside Optimus.

"Wait, wait! What about us?!" Sam panicked.

The helicopters with headlights came closer to them.

"Up you get", Optimus spoke.

Optimus had knelt down and held out his hand. Sam climbed on first and then helped Mikaela up onto his hand. It wasn't so much space, but Optimus raised his hand over his shoulder.

Sam and Mikaela climbed on and stayed on Optimus's right shoulder. Said Autobot put on his face mask before running away from the helicopters that had found him and shone the headlights on him.

"I'll follow you! Go!" Brendan said to the Prime

Optimus had no other choice but running through the streets of downtown, Brendan was speeding behind him like a large phantom had been unleashed. Optimus avoid the vehicles skillfully and the people on the street. One of the helicopters chasing them, but there was a good distance between them.

Brendan looked ahead and saw the perfect escape spot. "Optimus! Turn to right!"

Optimus complied and turned sharply to right. He told him where he could go hide from the helicopters and led him to a bridge. He climbed up horizontally.

Brendan looked at them "Brendan! Hide! They'll find you!" Mikaela cried

"You'll need a distraction. I'll create one" Brendan said peeling out, leaving them behind. just in time for the two searching helicopters flew below them.

"BRENDAN!" Sam and Mikaela yelled, but the wizard couldn't hear them.

The helicopters tailed the Wizard, who maneuvered around to make it difficult for them to get him. One of the guys in the helicopter pulled out an XM8 Assault Rifle and began to open fire upon the Wizard.

Brendan now had to evade being caught or killed. He would either have to find a way to outrun the Sector Seven Helicopter, or fight back and risk killing people.

"I'm out of options!" Brendan said as he prepared to fight back

"Uchuu...KITAAAAAA" A voice yelled as Brendan looked up to see something he didn't expect.

**Insert Theme: Switch On By Anna Tsuchiya**

Flying through the air was an armoured figure, his right arm was enveloped in an orange rocket which gave him flight. His armour had a sort of Rocket and Space Motif to it, He was white with a little orange here and there. His helmet was in the shape of a rocket, and his eyes were orange.

Brendan recognized this person, he knew him very well. They were best friends and Riders. That's right, this was another Kamen Rider, in fact, this was Brendan's predecessor.

This was Gentaro Kisaragi AKA: Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Gentaro!" Brendan called to him

"Brendan-chan!" Gentaro called as he flew down towards the Wizard

Brendan extended his hand out, allowing Gentaro to grab him and pull him into the air. The Machine Kivaa Winger Drives through a red magic Connect portal.

"Gentaro!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were back in school?" Brendan asked

"Kengo picked up a large mass of energy that crashed down here in America, and sent me to track it." Gentaro said

"Energy Mass? Oh Shit! He must have been tracking the Autobot's descent!" Brendan said

"So? Why are you on the run from those Americans?" Asked Gentaro

A high pitched whine was heard as Brendan looked down to see Bumblebee being surrounded and pinned down by Sector Seven Agents, who were using modified fire extinguishers to freeze him.

"That's why! Those energy signals, They were the Autobots! And they are in trouble!" Brendan said

"I would like an explanation later" Gentaro said as the flew towards Bumblebee, in an attempt to rescue him.

* * *

Bumblebee struggled against the wires and tried to escape the nitrogen gas, but it didn't work. He kept whirring in pain and pleaded for them to stop the torture.

That was when one of the sprayers had their weapon shot right out of their hand, it fell to the ground, with a bullet hole in the nozzle. The Agent looked up to see Brendan and Gentaro land right in front Bumblebee, putting up defensive poses.

"Look's like it's showtime!" Brendan said holding his ring to his face

"The name's Kamen Rider Fourze!..." Gentaro wiped a hand across his helmet "Let's do this Man-To-Man!" He finished

The two then charged at the Sector Seven Agents, ready to defend their friend.


	9. KR: Wizard and KR: Fourze Vs Sector 7

Hey guys, this chapter is going to be a short one, mostly because I've been saving most of my fighting ideas for the main event. Sorry to those who want more. The Plot Bunny Won't Leave ME ALONE! I might just get Ironhide to blast that bunny with his cannons.

(3rd POV)

**Insert Theme: Welcome To The Family By A Day To Remember**

The two then charged at the Sector Seven Agents. Gentaro pushed a switch on his belt, and a voice said

"_Ma-Gic-O-Han-Do On!_" Gentaro's hand turned into a robotic arm which extended out and grabbed an agent. He tossed him into another Agent, knocking them both out.

Brendan on the other hand used Physical Force, kicking and punching any Agent who was near him. His anger was flaring, these bastards tried to hurt his Friend.

A few of the Sector Seven Agents pulled out guns in an attempt to stop them. They fired at Brendan, who in a split second had already put on a new ring and held it over the Driver.

"_Barrier! Please!_" A voice said as a red barrier of magic blocked the barrage of bullets.

Kamen Rider Fourze Charged and activated a new switch "_Ho-p-Ing On!_" A voice said as Gentaro's foot turned into a pogo stick, making him jump on the heads of the Sector Seven Agents, while at the same time smacking them around with the Magic Hand.

Brendan was about to toss a guy into the wall, but a sudden feeling of weakness overcame him.

"_No! Not Now! My Mana is almost depleted!?_" Brendan cried in fear in his mind

More Sector Seven Agents poured into the area, there were too many to try to stop and Brendan's mana levels were almost drained.

Brendan came to one knee, his strength was almost depleted.

"Brendan-chan!" Gentaro said coming to his fellow rider.

"My mana levels are almost gone. We need to retreat!" Brendan said

Sector Seven Agents surrounded them, the inevitable was now at their doorstep.

Brendan looked at Bumblebee, who looked at him.

"Get Out Of Here...I...Will...Be...Okay!" Bumblebee said

Brendan tried not to cry "I'll save you! I promise!" Brendan said as the yellow scout nodded.

Using the last of his strenght, Brendan pulled out a new ring and held it over the Driver.

"_Teleport! Please!_" A voice said as the two disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Bumblebee at the mercy of Sector Seven.

* * *

(Up Where The Autobots Were)

Optimus watched as Sector Seven took Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela away. He felt grieve in his spark. He had also watched Brendan and another Armoured warrior fight off agents in an attempt to save Bumblebee, but he disappeared.

A white light flashed behind him as he saw Brendan and Gentaro standing, well, Gentaro was, Brendan was on his knees.

"Optimus...I tried" Brendan said with sorrow before passing out, his Wizard Armour disappearing as he hit the ground.

"Brendan-chan!" Gentaro said as he grabbed his friend and tried to wake him up.

"His Mana was drained severely, he needs to rest in order to get better" Gentaro said as he looked at Optimus.

"You must be an Autobot!" Gentaro said

"Indeed I am, I am Optimus Prime. Leader Of The Autobots" The Prime Introduced.

"I'm the guy who's gonna befriend all riders, and now all Autobots. The name's Gentaro Kisaragi AKA: Kamen Rider Fourze."

"It's nice to meet you, Gentaro" Optimus said

Jazz then walked up to Optimus "Optimus, are we just gonna stand here?" He asked

"Let them leave" Optimus said

"But there must be something we can-"

"LET them leave. There is nothing we can do to help them...for now" Optimus said as Elita-One looked with worried optics at Brendan, who was still unconscious.


	10. True Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider 000, Transformers, Devil May Cry (All Games), Or DMC: Devil May Cry. They belong to their respective owners.

I Only Own My OC.

* * *

(3rd POV)

The Autobots stood near another observatory, Gentaro perched on Jazz's shoulder, as the Autobot Spy had grown attached to the Cone-Headed Kamen Rider.

Elita-One cradled an unconscious Brendan in her arms, he was still out from the lack of mana. It was slowly replenishing every few minutes. She looked at the Wizard with worried optics.

"Please, let this work" Optimus said as he held the glasses in his hands

"Fire it up, Optimus!" Jazz said

Optimus fired a beam which went through the glasses, creating a huge globe with the coordinates to the All-Spark.

"The code, the coordinates on this map show that the All-Spark is 230 Miles from here" Optimus said

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize..." Ratchet said

"They must know it's here as well" Ironhide finished

"Well, what about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die! And become some human experiment!" Jazz defended

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission! Bumblebee is a brave soldier, this is what he would want!" Optimus said

"Why are we fighting to protect the humans? There a primitive and violent race!" Ironhide said

"Were we so different? There a young species, they have much to learn. You all know how we must end this war...we must destroy the cube!" Optimus said as he turned to the others and opened his chest, revealing his glowing spark inside.

"If all else fails, I will unite the cube with the spark in my chest" Optimus said

"THAT'S Suicide! The cube is raw power, it could destroy you both!" Ratchet said

"A necessary sacrifice to save this world. It's been an honor to fight with you" Optimus said

A groan halted their conversation as they turned to see Brendan stir from his unconsciousness.

"Ah, what hit me?" Brendan asked himself as he looked to see himself in the arms of Elita-One.

"Well, this is awkward" Brendan said as he blushed at the position he found himself in, which Elita-One found curious.

"Brendan-Chan! We found the location of the Cube! We're heading there to fight! I've already called Eiji and he'll meet us on the way!" Gentaro said

"You called 000 to come help? Good! We'll need him" Brendan said

"Very well, Autobots Roll Out!" Optimus said as they all began to transform, Gentaro went with Jazz.

Elita-One pulled up next to Brendan and opened her door, gesturing him to climb into her interior. Brendan promptly shrugged and climbed inside Elita-One's Alternate Form.

The Autobots then headed to the location of the All-Spark, and what might be the hardest battle Brendan will ever face.

(On The Road To Hoover Dam)

Brendan sat quietly inside the Alternate Form of Elita-One, it was going to take a few hours to get to where the All-Spark was located.

"You're very quiet, are you alright?" Elita-One asked from the radio

"I'm alright. Just thinking about things" Brendan said

"Might I ask what you're thinking about?" Elita-One asked

"I heard what Optimus said. He can't just sacrifice himself! That's not right! There has to be another way to stop this!" Brendan said

"But he is our Leader" Elita said

"And he's our friend! And I'm not gonna let him sacrifice himself for a selfish reason. I will find another way!" Brendan yelled

It became very silent inside the car, Brendan mentally kicked himself for having yelled at Elita-One.

"I'm...Sorry, Elita. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be, I know you care a lot for Optimus. We all do." Elita-One said

"I don't want to lose any other people I get close to" Brendan said

"Well, Optimus isn't the kind of bot to go down that easily-"

"I was referring to you" Brendan said

"Me? Why me?" Asked Elita-One

"Well, it's because every time I'm around you, I seem to get this tight feeling in my chest. My heart seems to beat wildly when I'm near you. I have feelings for you that aren't normal, and I know we just met only a little while ago, but I feel like we have this deep connection that seems to go further than friendship." Brendan explained

"What are you implying? That you harbor feelings for me that go beyond the boundaries of friendship?" Elita-One asked

Brendan was shaking, he had never felt this way before, this wasn't his field of expertise.

"Maybe...Maybe I am." Brendan said weakly

Elita-One was surprised, another person, a human, had admitted that he had feelings for her. She didn't know what to do, if she denied these feelings, it would hurt him, and ruin their already new friendship.

But if she said yes, what would happen? Would they start a romantic relationship? Would they start going on outings together?

"Brendan, I didn't realize you had those types of feelings for me. But...how would we be able to do this? I'm a giant Alien Robot, you're a tiny human! How could we make it work?" Elita-One asked

Brendan smirked "Anything is possible as long as you have hope...and I will be your hope" He said


	11. Fighting Together As One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Devil May Cry, or DMC: Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Riding towards the location of the All-Spark was the Autobots with Optimus leading in front of the group. Behind him was Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, And Elita-One. On Optimus's left, right and front sides were three motorcycles, each one was heavily customized and on each one was a Kamen Rider.

On the left side was Gentaro Kisaragi AKA Kamen Rider Fourze, he was riding his Honda XR250R Motorcycle called the Machine Massigler. The bike had a design to a space shuttle.

On the right was another rider, he was Gentaro's predecessor: Eiji Hino AKA Kamen Rider 000. His bike was a modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit, known as the Ride Vendor.

In front of Optimus was Brendan, riding his Machine Kivaa Winger.

That was when Brendan noticed something in the distance. It was a yellow Chevy Camaro.

"Optimus! I see Bumblebee!" Brendan pointed out. Optimus replied by honking his horn.

As soon as Bumblebee passed them, Optimus did a huge 180, his tires squealing on the asphalt as everyone else followed suit, the riders doing the same as they got next to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee! Are you alright?" Brendan asked

"I'll...live" Bumblebee said

They entered a highway, the Autobots and the Three Kamen Riders on a mission to get the All-Spark away from the Decepticons.

That's when the sounds of crashing was heard from behind them, and Brendan looked back to see a Buffalo Mine Sweeper and The Familiar Saleen S281 Mustang Cruiser following them. The minesweeper using it massive fork like appendage to lift cars out of its way.

"Shit! Boys we got company!" Brendan pointed as Ironhide, Ratchet, Elita-One and Jazz formed a Protective box around Bumblebee. The Buffalo began to shift, pieces rearranging themselves into a giant Decepticon with wheels for feet, the fork like appendage was now a tail for him. He knocked cars out of his way like they were nothing but cheap toys.

"Whoa!" Eiji said as he almost was knocked off his bike.

Optimus then transformed, he made sure not to destroy any cars as he turned to face the Decepticon, who skated right through a large coach bus, splitting it down the middle and making it burst into flames. Optimus slammed into the Decepticon as the two fell off the overpass and into the streets below.

* * *

(In Mission City)

Everyone pulled into the city, the three riders dismounted their bikes as Sam and Mikaela looked and saw Brendan. They ran over and crushed him in a quick hug.

Just then, a Military Guy saw Brendan and walked over to him.

"Who are you?" He asked

"Who are you?" Brendan asked

"Lennox, William Lennox" He introduced

"I'm Brendan Sparda, Also known as Kamen Rider Wizard, over there is Gentaro Kisaragi AKA Kamen Rider Fourze and Eiji Hino AKA Kamen Rider OOO. We're here to help" Brendan said

"Kamen Riders? So they are real?" Lennox asked

"Oh yeah" Brendan said as one of the other soldiers held a large handheld radio.

"Raptor, Raptor do you copy. We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark, provide air cover and blackhawks for immediate extraction." He said as one of the other soldiers popped a flare and set it on the ground, making a thick green smoke.

An Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor flew in, It gave Brendan this feeling of uneasiness, he didn't feel safe.

Ironhide transformed and yelled "It's Starscream!"

"Please, Tell me you copy" The soldier asked again

"Back up! Take Cover" Ironhide said as he and Bumblebee went and picked up a large furby truck to use it like some sort of shield. Brendan used the connect spell to hide his, Gentaro's, and Eiji's bike, so they wouldn't get damaged.

"No, no, no, no, no, MOVE!" Lennox yelled

"Back Up! Back Up!"

"Retreat, Fall Back!"

"Incoming!"

Brendan pulled out a ring and held it over the WizarDriver, as it activated.

"_Defend! Please!_" A voice said as red Shields covered all the humans.

Missiles flew towards them as they smashed into the concrete, the first one hit a few meters in front of Brendan, but the other hit the Furby truck as it exploded.

The explosion sent Bumblebee flying into a wall.

Brendan looked back at the others, and hauled himself to his feet, only to see something he wish he didn't see. Bumblebee was crawling towards Sam in pain, as his legs were completely crushed!

"Bumblebee! Oh my god! Your legs! Your legs!" Sam cried

"Jazz, make way for Bumblebee!" I said pushing the bot (Who was still in Alt. Mode) back.

"Please get up Bumblebee!" Sam begged as Brendan felt pain in his heart, he now felt horrible for not giving the Autobots shields too.

"RATCHET!" Sam yelled

Just then a Tank Rolled down the road, firing its main gun as it went.

Gentaro and Eiji walked over to Brendan.

"Brendan, it's time to suit up!" Eiji said

Brendan nodded as the three stood side by side.

Brendan placed his hand (Which had the Driver On Ring On) over his belt, as it flashed.

"_Driver On! Please!_" a voice said as the WizarDriver appeared.

Gentaro held his Fourze Driver and placed it to his waist, and a silver belt wrapped around it, holding the Driver firmly in place.

Eiji held out his OOO Driver, It was black and blue with three coin-shaped slots on the front. On the right hip was a coin-shaped scanner. Eiji held up three different colored coins with a gold border. One depicted a red hawk with its wings spread out. The second was a yellow tiger baring its sharp teeth. The final depicted a green grasshopper. Eiji quickly places it to his waist and a belt wraps around his waist.

"Looks like it's time to unleash the Dragon" Brendan said as he slipped on a ring similar to the flame ring. Then turned the sliders on the WizarDriver into the Henshin mode.

"_Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin!_" A voice said

Gentaro flipped the four red switches on his Driver, and then grabbed the black lever.

"**THREE!**" The Tank was getting closer

"**TWO**!" Sam and Mikaela were getting worried

"**ONE**!" The others had a look of determination on their face.

Eiji quickly slid the three coins into his Driver and tilted it 45 degrees clockwise. He pulled out the scanner and quickly scanned the Medals.

"Henshin" Brendan said as he slid the visor down on his ring and held it over the Driver.

"_Flame, Dragon! Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!_" A Voice said

WizarDragon (Which is a physical manifestation of Brendan's inner Phantom) roared as it flew around Wizard before colliding with his back. A wave of flames erupted around wizard as the black jacket he wore turned a brilliant crimson. His shoulders and torso gained armor resembling WizarDragon's head while the shoulder gained guards shaped like ruby rings. His helmet gained a gold piece on it.

"Henshin" Gentaro yelled as he pushed the black lever forward

Techno space music erupted from the belt. An energy ring shot out of the belt and above Gentaro, releasing smoke from a Rocket launch over him as he thrust his right hand into the air. His form glowed before changing into Fourze.

"Henshin!" Eiji said

"_Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!_" A voice said

The astral images of the three coins spun around Eiji before combining into the image of three different animals. His form instantly changed as it collided with his torso, forming the O-Lung. His jumpsuit was a solid black with brilliant metallic red, yellow and green armor themed after the three animals over it. His helmet was the Taka Head, which had emerald green eyes.

The soldiers look in awe at the three hero's before them.

Brendan held his near his face "It's Showtime" He said

"The Names Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this Man-To-Man!" Gentaro said

"If there is a hand reaching for help, and I don't reach out my hand when I can. The regret would make me wish I were dead... I reach out my hand, because I don't want that. I am Kamen Rider OOO!" Eiji said

"We are the protectors of earth and all who inhabit her! We fight for freedom! We fight for Peace! We are...**KAMEN RIDERS!**" The three riders said together as they were ready to defend their home.


	12. The Last And Final Hope Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Transformers, Devil May Cry, Or DMC: Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners.

I only own my OC

(3rd POV)

"Brendan-san, do we have a plan to fight such creatures?" Asked Eiji

"We do, here's what's gonna happen, EPPS!" Brendan called

Epps rushed over to the wizard "Yeah?"

"Okay, Eiji, You will assist Epps and his men on the ground here. Try to keep them from being overtaken." Brendan told the Medal themed Kamen Rider.

"Got it!" Eiji said

"Gentaro, you will go after that Fighter Jet Alien! Since you can fly faster than most of us. Try to keep him from causing any more damage, and also assist any Air Force that arrive to help us." Brendan said to Gentaro

"Alright! But what about you Brendan-san? What will you do?" Asked Gentaro

"I will protect the All-Spark" Brendan said

"Alright, Ittsu Diseputisumakku KITAAAAAAA!" Gentaro said as he pushed the orange Astro Switch on his belt.

"_Roc-K-eT On!_" A voice said as an orange rocket manifested itself around Gentaro's right arm.

"Uchuu KITAAAAAA!" Gentaro said as he took off to the skies after the jet.

"Alright Eiji, come with me" Epps said as they went over with the rest of the soldiers.

Brendan rushed over to Sam and The Autobots, who were gathering by the tow truck as Lennox started to explain for Sam what he was going to do with the Cube while handing him over a flare.

"…There's a tall white building with statues on the top on. Go to the roof. Set the flare-"

"No", Sam shook his head in panic.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam protested.

Lennox grabbed him forcefully on the collar, "Listen to me! You're a soldier now!" Sam just stared at him in silent as Lennox handed him the Cube. "Alright? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox turned then to Mikaela. "You got to go. You got to go."

Mikaela pushed him slightly on the chest and shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving."

"You need to go. Go", Lennox tried again.

"No, I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" Mikaela said with determination.

Brendan walked up to Sam "Sam, I'll go with you" He said

Sam nodded in relief "Okay"

Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Elita-One walked over to them. "Sam, Brendan, we will protect you", the weapons specialist told them.

Elita-One looked at Brendan, and Brendan responded with "Watashi wa anata ni erītawan ga daisukidesu. Would you like to after this is over go out on a-"

"Yes, I would love to" Elita-One said as she smiled at Brendan, who smiled from within his helmet.

"Alright then" Brendan said as he and Sam started to run, but Mikaela called Sam's name and they stopped, as Mikaela ran to Sam.

"No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got into that car with you" She confessed.

"Sam, get to the building, MOVE!" Ironhide yelled

Sam took a last glance on his dream-girl before he ran back to Brendan and together they ran off as Megatron's angry voice echoed through the city. "Decepticons, attack!"

* * *

Japanese Translation:

Watashi wa anata ni erītawan ga daisukidesu (I Love You Elita-One)

Ittsu Diseputisumakku KITAAAAAAA (Decepticon Smackdown Time!)


	13. The Last And Final Hope Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Transformers, Devil May Cry, Or DMC: Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners.

I Only Own My OC

* * *

(3rd POV)

"Alright, Sam. Stay close to me!" Brendan said as he pulled out the WizarSwordGun (Which was in Gun Form) and they began to head towards the building.

On that command, Brawl began shooting bullets and missiles at Lennox's team and the remained Autobots. Some missiles were heading towards Them, but Ironhide and Ratchet protected Brendan and Sam.

Brawl aimed his missiles at Them once again, But Brendan was already one step ahead of the Decepticon Tank as he fired rounds from the WizarSwordGun at him. They struck his midsection, ripping through the tough armour plating.

This gave Brendan and Sam an oppertunity to run past him while he clutched his wounds.

"Keep Running! Don't Stop!" Ironhide told them as they did as instructed and kept running.

Suddenly Sam was tackled from behind, and thrown to the ground, it wasn't by a Decepticon, but by another Phantom! This one looked more like a mutated bird, it had glowing red eyes.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the ring bearing wizard! It's sooooo good to see you again!" He said

"Phoenix! What are you doing here!?" Brendan asked

"I'm working with my new alien buddies to help conquer the world, and make new phantoms!" Phoenix said as a Fireball manifested itself into his hand

"I'll just need to take that cube from this puny human, and then a new age of rule will begin" He said as he prepared to fry Sam like bacon.

Brendan quickly fired off a few rounds at Phoenix, knocking him off Sam and into some debris.

"SAM! Run! Get to the building, I'll try to finish this as quickly as possible!" Brendan said before he was blindsided by a fireball. Sam nodded quickly as he took off running towards the extraction point.

"Yes, RUN! That's all you're good at human! Running!" Phoenix said as he whipped out his blade and faced Brendan.

"This time, I'll make sure you stay dead!" Brendan said as his WizardSwordGun went from Gun Mode to Sword Mode.

"I seriously doubt that you will, for today, it shall be you that dies! and I come out out as the victor!" Phoenix said as he charged at Brendan with all his might. Brendan raised his blade and went to attack.

* * *

(Where Sam Was)

"Give me the Cube, boy!" Megatron roared.

Sam took a glance over his shoulder. But only to run into a Black SUV as it hit him, but thankfully not so hard. Megatron was still far behind him, but he was coming closer.

Thankfully, Sam reached the building Lennox had been talking about and ran inside. He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath before running once again.

"You're not gonna catch me", Sam murmured.

He reached the stairs and started to run up, but Megatron was coming closer. At the 10th floor, he heard a crash and Megatron's voice echoed through the whole building. "I smell you, Boy!"

He had to run through the next floor to reach the stairs at the other side of the building. In the last second, he heard wood splintering and metal groaning behind him and a growl that only animals could ever achieve when they desperately wanted to get their prey.

"Maggot!" Megatron growled.

Sam took a glance up to see a lot of stairs, but he couldn't give up now when he had come so far. Without saying anything, He ran upstairs.

* * *

(Where Brendan Was)

Brendan and Phoenix clashed blades for the 23rd consecutive time, the area around them was coated with flames. Brendan was unmatched By Phoenix's, whatever moves Brendan did, Phoenix copied with the twice the level of power.

"Your Flame Dragon Style won't help you this time! As I have gotten much stronger than last time!" Phoenix said as he slashed at Brendan, nailing him in the chest and fracturing his armour.

Brendan cried in pain as Blood seeped from the red ruby chest armour, he clutched it. Phoenix chuckled and attacked again, this time coming from the back and slicing into his back, the magic armour tore off in chunks and exposed his skin, which was now showing freshly made slash marks from Phoenix's blade.

Brendan felt his mana lowering, and his strength weakening, he got onto one knee, trying to show that it wasn't over.

"You know, when we rule the world, perhaps I turn that little female robot that Brawl said you were attached to into my own little, oh, what is it you humans call, my Bitch? Yes! She will be my little bitch!" Phoenix said

Brendan snarled as he tried to get up, but cried as his fell back down from the pain

"Or Maybe I'll give her to Megatron! He'll make her his little S**t-Bot!" Phoenix taunted

Brendan felt the rage seeping in, but he couldn't find a way to use it, his mana was almost completely drained, he was out of options.

"Looks like the Wizard has finally lost hope!" Phoenix said

Brendan chuckled "Wrong! I've never lost hope! I am the hope that this world needs to thrive and survive from the likes of you! I am this world's final hope!" Brendan said as suddenly a blue light glowed in his hand. He opened his hand up to reveal a brand new Wizard Ring.

* * *

(Where Sam Was)

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshling?" Sam heard Megatron's voice filled with venom, evil, coldness and darkness.

Sam glanced carefully over his shoulder and looked down. It was a very long way down to the ground. For a moment, he could hear the sounds of the city; sirens, people screaming, vehicles driving away from the battlegrounds.

Sam felt his heart beat faster as he heard Megatron taking a few steps towards him.

"Give me the All Spark and you can live to be my pet", he said.

"I'm never giving you this All Spark!" Sam shouted at him.

"Oh, so unwise", Megatron murmured slightly sarcastically as he unleashed his mace on the building, making it give way and cause Sam to fall. Sam screamed as he fell.

* * *

(Where Brendan Was)

The sounds of Sam's screams filled Brendan's ears, and in an instant, all time literally seemed to slow down in Brendan's mind as he looked down at the new ring in his hand.

He switched out the Flame Dragon Ring with the new ring, and held it over the driver.

_"The missing piece has finally been reclaimed..._" A voice in Brendan's head said

"_Infinity, Please! __**Hi-Sui-Fu-Do! Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!**_" A voice said as four magical portals (One Red, One Blue, One Yellow, And One Green) Combined into one color changing portal and passed through Brendan's current form, and A Bright Light Blue Light enveloped the area.

Phoenix had to cover his eyes from the blinding light, and was suddenly struck by an unknown force, making him crash into a building that was near where Sam was.

* * *

(Where Sam Was)

Sam was screaming as he fell towards the ground, but was suddenly caught by a warm metal hand, but also felt something else holding him, something that was magical.

"We've got you boy" Two voices said as Sam opened his eyes to see Optimus Prime, but he was hovering in the air by a light blue portal.

Sam only had to turn to see Brendan hovering next to him, this form was new, it was nothing like the others, it felt more powerful. The head and body took the shape of a metallic light blue diamond stone, and in his right hand was a new weapon. It was like a combination between an Axe and a Sword. Brendan was using his Magic to hold Optimus in the air, so he could grab Sam.

Brendan gently put the two down, as Brendan landed beside Sam.

"What kind of form is that?" Asked Sam

"This is the form...of all of Earth's hope." Brendan said

"Sam and Brendan, you both risked your lives to protect the cube." Optimus said

"No Sacrifice...No Victory" Sam said

"I'm always willing to put my life on the line if our planet's hope is being threatened. And When I make a promise...I Keep It" Brendan said holding his ring near his face.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you both must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus told them.

"Get Behind Me" Optimus instructed them as Sam hid in some wreckage, Brendan was about to follow, when a loud roar erupted from a nearby building...which turned into ash as a enraged Phoenix was standing in the middle of it.

"It's you and me Megatron" Optimus said

"No! It's just me, Prime!" Megatron told him

"FOR TOO LONG YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE, WIZARD! NO LONGER! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!" Phoenix roared as he charged at Brendan.

"That will never happen for At The End Of This Day..." Brendan started

"One Shall Stand..." Optimus continued

"...And One Shall Fall" Brendan finished as he charged at Phoenix.

**Insert Theme: Fight For Justice by Tetra Fang**

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you LOSE!" Megatron said he slammed Optimus into the ground.

Brendan and Phoenix slammed into each other, the force caused a shockwave which split a building down the middle. Brendan slashed at Phoenix with his new weapon, the AxCalibur, and it cut through his armour. He then began to fly around him, so fast that his body turned into a light blue blurr.

He began to slash at Phoenix multiple times, each one cutting deep into his armour. Phoenix cried in pain as he saw his phantom essance glow through his wounds.

"What!? HOW CAN THIS BE!?" Asked Phoenix

"It's because this form is made from the hope of all of earth's people! They still have hope! And I WILL BE THEIR FINAL HOPE!" Brendan roared as he placed on a new ring, which was purple, on his finger and held it over the driver.

"_Hope! Please!_" A voice said as Brendan rose high into the air and the four colorful portals appeared around him.

Suddenly, Each Portal had a form of which Brendan has taken, Flame, Land, Water, and Hurricane, With Brendan in the middle with his own light Blue Portal Behind him. They then all together, did the moves that would make a flying side kick, and shot straight at Phoenix.

"Kamen...Rider...Wizard...**Infinity...Hope...KICK!**" Brendan roared as he and his elemental forms kicked Phoenix with the force of five runaway freight trains, causing an explosion to erupt. Brendan landed a few feet in front of Phoenix, as his body sparked massivly with light blue electricity.

"THIS ISN'T THE END WIZARD! EVEN IF I DIE...THERE WILL ALWAYS BE OTHER PHANTOMS RISING TO TAKE MY PLACE! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Phoenix roared as he exploded in a massive blue fireball.

Brendan turned to what was left of his enemy "We'll See" He said as he turned to see that Megatron had fallen, a smoldering orange glowing hole in his chest.

Optimus got back up from the ground and stood over his enemy's corpse.

"You left me no choice brother" Optimus said

Brendan walked over towards the others, his Infinity form armour faded away, his hair was now covered in dirt and grime, his cloths were bloody and burned, but it didn't bother him, he saw Gentaro and Eiji standing besides Lennox and Epps, their Armour covered in dust and dirt.

"Sam and Brendan. I owe you my life, We are in your debt" Optimus said to them.

"We have lost many great comrads in the million years of our war. But gained new ones...thank you, all of you. You honor us with your Bravery." Optimus said

"Permission to speak sir" A Two voices asked, one of them new as Brendan turned to see Bumblebee speak for the first time, and Elita-One standing beside him.

"Permission Granted, Old Friends" Optimus said

"I wish to stay with the boy?" Bumblebee asked

"...and I would wish to stay with Brendan" Elita-One asked

"If that is their choice" Optimus told them

Brendan and Sam turned to face the two Autobots who were awaiting their answer.

"Yes" Sam said

"Is that even a question?" Brendan asked as he walked up to Elita-One and Jumped into her large cybertronian arms.

* * *

(Some Time Later)

**Insert Theme: Life Is Showtime (Translated) By Shou Kiryuuin "The Golden Bomber"**

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

_"With the All-Spark Gone, We Can Not Return Life To Our Planet. But Fate Has yeilded us with a new world..."_

Brendan pulled up to the site where the other Autobots were, he was wearing some summer cloths which consisted of a Red Shirt and Black Shorts. He was also wearing purple pilot shades. He looked over to see Elita-One waiting for him, as smile forming across her metallic lips.

**It's like the shock**

**When the moon and the sun collide!**

**Everyone wants to believe in a miracle**

**A routine that flows with time**

**That you can't do anything about**

**Because if it's that way you'll choke**

**You'll definitely need the necessary**

**Energy for your heart**

**Dreams and expectations will come to betray you**

**in a good sense**

Mikaela Layed on top of Sam, pressing her lips against his as they exchanged their feelings for each other. While Elita-One stared into Brendan's own eyes, and slowly pressed her lips onto his, for the first time in his life, Brendan felt like everything was perfect.

_"A New World To Call Home..."_

_**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**_

**Magic time! It's not a trick**

**It's not easy to pull of magic**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Dive into the roots of memory**

**And rescue hope**

**Show Time!**

**Life is show time, the best**

**Destiny drive, even if reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future**

**I will turn**

**Show Time!**

**All the tears into jewels**

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

_"We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret..."_

Optimus Prime stood near the edge of the cliff, looking over the horizon.

_"I have witnessed their capacity for courage..."_

**Rather than being doubtful**

**You just have to try thinking about what you can do**

**After you've jumped right in**

**In the end, the inside and the outside**

**Are just bathed in light**

**You have to keep fighting**

**the shadow called anxiety**

_"And Like Us..."_

**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**

**Magic time Without any proof**

**Just bluff an okay! Show off**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**For sure, without giving up anymore**

**You will reach hope**

**Show Time**

**Life is show time**

**You can't escape**

**Above being prepared, be reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Regardless if people say you're going overboard**

**Drive out**

**Show Time!**

**The despair of this world at one go**

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

_"There's more to them than meets the eye..."_

**Ideals are always high up**

**In front of your eyes, unreachable**

**But the show doesn't wait**

**Once the curtain is raised you have to perform all the way to the end**

_"I am Optimus Prime, and I am sending this message to any Autobots taking refuge among the stars..."_

**3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!**

**Magic time! It's not a trick**

**It's not easy to pull of magic**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Dive into the roots of memory And rescue hope**

**Show Time!**

**Life is show time, the best**

**Destiny drive, even if reckless**

**(Mahaluto Hallelujah!)**

**Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future I will turn**

**Show Time!**

**All the tears into jewels**

_"We are here..."_

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

_"We Are Waiting."_

**Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Show Time**

* * *

WHOOOOO! That's the end of the first chapter in the Wizard Series! I Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. I'll be sure to add the next segment in The KR Wizard/ Transformers series, which I will title WizardFormers: Hunt For The Matrix Ring.

And I'd like to personally thank **RaisingHeart001** for all her help and support in this. For without her, I wouldn't have came up with this great story. Please give her your thanks by reading her awesome stories and giving her Awesome Reviews.

Nephilim Sparda Prime, Signing out!


End file.
